


Pensées

by xslytherclawx



Series: toujours pur [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je suis un idiot... et maintenant, je paie pour mes péchés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensées

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821153) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx)
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Gedanken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991422) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Мысли](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476794) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx)



Je suis un idiot. Euh… peut-être pas un idiot… je suis intelligent, vraiment… mais je ne pense pas. J'ai le même problème que mon frère… je ne pense pas.

Peut-être c'est parce je suis un Black. Et je sais que ma mère ne veut pas que je pense. Mon père… et bien, qui sait ce qu'il veut? Il est un mystère, et, franchement, il est effrayant (mais jamais aussi effrayant que ma mère. Elle est incomparable.)

Mais le fait est que j'ai vendu mon âme.

…Et maintenant… je paie le prix.

Je paie pour mes péchés… et ma vie se terminera dans le processus. C'est pratique, n'est-ce pas?

Sirius m'a abandonné il y a longtemps (ou c'est moi qui l'a abandonné? – Non, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant).

La vérité est que… je veux que ça s'arrête.

Je veux mourir.

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais écrire une courte fan-fiction sur Regulus Black en français. Et c'est ça.
> 
> Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Ou Regulus Black.
> 
> Aussi - français n'est pas ma langue maternelle. Donc, toutes les corrections sont appréciées.
> 
> Merci à Lucretia Toc Septnet à FF.Net pour des corrections de mon français.


End file.
